Son of the Dark
by Marycaos
Summary: Lord Voldemort esta en busca de un gran poder, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encuentran en su ultimo año en Hogwarts, los ataques y el caos creados por Lord Voldemort los obliga a empezar un viaje en busca de los Horcruxes para lograr derrotarlo...
1. La chica

**LA CHICA**

Era una noche cálida de verano, la profesora McGonagall se encontraba en una habitación, era el despacho del director, este lugar le traía tanta nostalgia después de todo fue el despacho de Dumbledore, ella se encontraba ahí por que después de la muerte del director se decidió que seria la sucesora de Dumbledore, la nueva directora de Hogwarts, se sentó y empezó a hojear algunos escritos que tenia que firmar ahora con su nueva responsabilidad, y no solo eso tenia que hacer, si no lo que mas le dolía era que tenia que desocupar el despacho de lo que algún día fueron las cosas de Albus Dumbledore.  
De pronto se escucho un plin y una hermosa ave de color carmesí apareció. El ave se paro en su escritorio.  
-hola Fawkes- dijo ella acariciando al ave.  
Fawkes traía una botella con un líquido plateado y una carta las cuales recogió McGonagall. Ella abrió la carta y en esta reconoció la letra de Dumbledore y esta decía:

Querida Minerva:

Para cuando leas esta carta ya habré muerto y te habrás convertido en la nueva directora de Hogwarts es por eso que a ti mas que a nadie te puedo pedir esto; antes que nada Fawkes te entregara una botella con un liquido plateado este es un pensamiento mío me gustaría que lo vertieras en el pensadero y aquí te diré lo que quiero.

McGonagall inmediatamente fue hacia el estante donde esta el pensadero, lo saco y en el vertió el pensamiento y le dio un pequeño golpe con su varita, el contenido empezó a girar y se empezaron a ver muchos colores y de pronto se paro y se pudo observar el rostro de Dumbledore.  
Este comenzó a hablar.

"Mi querida Minerva para cuando reciba esto yo ya habré muerto y de ahora en adelante tu te encargaras de todo, así que te quiero pedir un favor, durante mi indisposición en Hogwarts cuando me destituyeron recordaras viaje, en este viaje conocí a alguien muy especial ,una chica , la cual es huérfana, esta chica tiene un don mágico muy especial , cuando yo la encontré ella no sabia que era una bruja, y sinceramente yo tampoco sabia que ella lo era hasta que la vi y lo comprobé, a partir de eso me volví su mentor y le enseñe todo lo que se de magia, ella es muy especial Minerva y el favor que quiero pedirte es que la cuides y la lleves a Hogwarts a estudiar ya que ahora que ya no estoy será la única que podrá proteger a Harry , Fawkes te llevara con ella, por favor Minerva protégela ya que si algo sucede será nuestra ultima esperanza."  
Minerva después de escuchar esto se puso de pie fue hacia Fawkes y le dijo: "llévame con ella".

Fawkes hizo lo que le dijo y ambos desaparecieron con un "plin".

A muchos kilómetros de Hogwarts en un lugar llamado Privet Drive específicamente en el numero 4 vivía un muchacho llamado Harry con sus tíos los Dursleys. Era una tarde soleada y ellos estaban comiendo, tío Vernon platicaba acerca de cómo le iba en su trabajo, su hijo Dudley veía la televisión, tía Petunia escuchaba atentamente a su marido y Harry comía sin decir una palabra.  
De pronto el cielo claro se nublo y se sintió un frió glaciar, Harry se estremeció conocía muy bien ese frío, y esa sensación de que pierdes toda la felicidad. De pronto se abrió la ventana y una mano viscosa apareció seguida de un cuerpo encapuchado, sin duda era un dementor, pero no era solo uno eran cientos, todos comenzaron a rodear privet drive y a entrar en las casas se oían gritos de terror, parecía que todo se perdería entonces Harry saco su varita dispuesto a enfrentar a los dementores que entraban por la ventana

-expecto patronum- dijo y de su varita salió un hermoso ciervo que ahuyentó a los dementores.

-quédense aquí y no salgan- les dijo a sus tíos y a su primo.

Entonces salió hacia la calle donde las personas estaban siendo atacadas y vio a la señora Figg quien trataba de ahuyentar a los dementores pero sin éxito, entonces ella cayo, y todos los dementores que estaban alrededor fueron directo hacia Harry, el de nuevo invoco a su patronus pero con tantos dementores no era suficiente y Harry comenzó a sentir un frío glaciar que le quemaba los huesos, empezó a sentir una tristeza enorme, los dementores comenzaban a absorber su felicidad y poco a poco su patronus se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer. Un dementor se le acerco y se bajo su capucha estaba dispuesto a darle el beso del dementor, ya todo parecía perdido cuando de pronto….

Se oyó un hermoso cantar a lo lejos, un cantar que daba esperanza, y apareció una figura plateada que deslumbraba increíblemente, Harry no vio bien su forma pero parecía un ave, y este patronus ahuyentó a todos los dementores que estaban en privet drive, el patronus planeo y regreso ante una figura humana, Harry no la podía distinguir bien, esta figura se acercaba hacia Harry, y de pronto ya estaba frente a el, y Harry pudo ver el rostro de una hermosa joven de pelo negro y ojos cafés

-te encuentras bien- le dijo ella a Harry.

-eso creo- dijo el.

-come esto te hará bien- le entrego una barra de chocolate. Ella voltio y de la nada apareció una hermosa ave carmesí.

-fawkes quédate con el y cuídalo- le dijo ella al fénix. Se levanto y fue hacia donde estaban la señora Figg, Harry mientras comía el chocolate pudo ver que ella despertaba a la señora Figg y le decía algo ella asentían y de pronto desaparecía corriendo a través de la calle.

La chica avanzó hacia Harry y le dijo -es mejor que entremos a tu casa para que empaques-, Harry no sabia que decir así que la siguió, ellos entraron en la casa y los Dursley no les dijeron nada hasta que estuvieron completamente en la casa.

-que fue todo eso- pregunto tío Vernon.

-fuimos atacados por dementores- dijo Harry.

-y esa cosa luminosa-

-era un patronus lo único que puede ahuyentar a un Dementor-

-y quien es ella- preguntó petunia.

-ah discúlpenme permítanme presentarme soy Ainer Salazar- dijo la joven.

-y que haces aquí- pregunto Vernon.

-bueno estoy aquí por que vine por Harry para llevarlo a un lugar seguro-

-un lugar seguro- dijo Vernon con ironía -entonces esas cosas vinieron por ti eh muchacho!-

-disculpe señor Dursley pero no es culpa de Harry que los dementores hayan aparecido en privet drive- dijo Ainer

-entonces como lo explicas si no hay un…. Un… ma… go por aquí mas que el-

-no es necesario que haya un mago para que ataquen los dementores, los dementores atacan a todos y el las ultimas dos semanas han atacado a muchas comunidades cerca de aquí y sin ningún mago que viva cerca de ahí- dijo Ainer sin inmutarse.

Tío Vernon ya no dijo nada pues veía en Ainer a alguien a quien no se podía intimidar.

-Bueno Harry es mejor que subas por tus cosas para que nos vayamos- dijo Ainer.

-Y a donde vamos a la madriguera?- Pregunto Harry.

-No, parece ser que ya no consideran la madriguera el lugar mas seguro para que te quedes-.

-Entonces a donde vamos?-

-Bueno Harry cuando lleguemos lo sabrás ahora es mejor que te apresures-  
Y después de que dijo esto Ainer, Harry dejo la sala y fue a empacar sus cosas, metió todo como pudo en el baúl, tomo a Hedwig y su saeta y bajo, todo en la sala era silencioso Ainer estaba de pie mirando los cuadros de la familia.

-Ya estoy listo- dijo Harry.

-Muy bien entonces nos vamos-

-Espera- dijo tío Vernon- que pasara Harry volverá o se quedara con ustedes-

-Creo que no volverá a este lugar ahora que Harry cumpla 17 años ya no será seguro y si Harry esta aquí no seria seguro para ustedes. Pero no se preocupen por Harry el estará bien-

Cuando termino de decir esto fue hacia Harry lo ayudo con su escoba y ella avanzó hacia el recibidor.

-Entonces este es el adiós- dijo Harry a sus tíos y por primera vez ellos le dijeron adiós.

Cuando Harry entro en el vestíbulo Ainer dijo -utilizaremos a fawkes para llegar a nuestro destino- el ave se posó en el hombro de Harry

-muy bien listos- y ella puso una mano sobre fawkes, -uno, dos ,tres,- y cuando Harry sintió la sensación de desaparición aparecieron en los terrenos cercanos a Hogwarts.

-muy bien pues bienvenido a Hogwarts aquí te quedaras el resto del verano- dijo Ainer.

-vaya nunca me imagine que seria a Hogwarts a donde me traerías-

-bueno entonces es mejor que vayamos al castillo, te están esperando-

Harry y Ainer caminaron a través de los terrenos pasando al costado del bosque y del lago y fueron directo al castillo. Cuando entraron en el vestíbulo allí se encontraba la profesora McGonagall.

-me alegro de que ambos hayan regresado sanos y salvos; tuvieron algún problema para llegar aquí Ainer-

-De hecho si profesora cuando llegue a Privet Drive Harry estaba siendo atacado por dementores-

-dementores, santo cielo parece que todo empezó antes de lo previsto, me alegra de que Potter sepa hacer un patronus para ahuyentar a los dementores-

-De hecho profesora yo no ahuyente a los dementores fue ella Ainer quien lo hizo, llego en el momento preciso y me salvo la vida-

-es cierto Ainer?-

-si.. profesora-

-en ese caso me alegra de que hayas llegado a tiempo para salvar a Potter y traerlo aquí-

-Disculpe profesora…

-si Potter-

-podré ir a la boda de fleur y de bill este verano-

-lo siento Potter pero no podrás es demasiado peligroso que vayas a hora que no esta Albus estoy segura de que Voldemort no parara hasta verte muerto, y por tu seguridad no saldrás de los terrenos de Hogwarts por ninguna circunstancia-

-pero profesora-

-nada de peros Harry, los Wesleys entenderán por que no puedes ir y Molly preferiría que te quedaras aquí a que te pongas en peligro por estar con ellos y ahora es mejor que ambos vayan a la sala común y no salgan de ahí hasta mañana- Después de que dijo esto la profesora, Ainer y Harry se pusieron en camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda Ainer le dijo especto patronus. Y la dama los dejo entrar

-como es que sabes la contraseña?- preguntó Harry

-es verdad aun no te he dicho que hago aquí bueno este año voy a estudiar aquí en Hogwarts y formo parte de la casa de Gryffindor.

-hablas en serio? pero como es posible que vengas a estudiar a Hogwarts hasta este año por que supongo estarás en séptimo verdad-

-supones bien Harry, y la razón de por que hasta ahora estoy en Hogwarts es por que nadie antes sabia que yo era una bruja y fue aproximadamente hace un año que alguien me encontró y me lo digo y desde entonces el me enseño magia y en cierta forma me trajo aquí a Hogwarts-

-y quien es ese alguien-

-es Albus Dumbledore-

-entonces Dumbledore fue tu maestro- preguntó Harry.

-si así es-

-pero como es que estas en Hogwarts si Dumbledore murió y dices que nadie sabia que eras una bruja-

-es verdad que antes de Dumbledore nadie sabia que era una bruja pero después de que Dumbledore me encontró tiempo después hablo con el ministro de magia sobre mi y sobre que nadie antes me había enseñado magia y consiguió que yo pudiera hacer los timos para entrar a Hogwarts en este año pero como el murió le dejo dicho a la profesora McGonagall que quería que yo estudiara en Hogwarts y ella me trajo aquí-

-ya veo Dumbledore dejo todo previsto para ti eh, bueno pues bienvenida a Gryffindor- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Harry bueno pues creo es hora de irnos a dormir te veré mañana- y diciendo esto ella subió al dormitorio de las chicas.

Harry subió al dormitorio de los chicos pensando que aunque no iría a la boda de bill y fleur después de todo no seria un mal verano pues estaba en Hogwarts su Hogar. Y Harry se durmió con una sonrisa en su cara.


	2. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts **

Harry paso un maravilloso verano en Hogwarts en compañía de Ainer y Hagrid, ya que estos en su cumpleaños con ayuda de Dobby y de mala gana de kreacher le hicieron una fiesta para festejar que por fin cumplía la mayoría de edad.

Harry también tuvo que presentar su examen de aparición el cual paso admirablemente.  
Pronto Harry tuvo que ir a el callejón Diagon por sus cosas para la escuela así que la profesora McGonagall designo a Hagrid y a Ainer como sus escoltas, Fawkes los transporto a los tres al callejón Diagon.

Allí se encontraron con Ron, Hermione y los Wesleys en la tienda de sortilegios Wesleys.

-hola Harry estábamos preocupados por ti cuando supimos lo del ataque, hay Harry... le dijo la señora Wesley abrazándolo.

-te encuentras bien Harry- le dijo Ginny.

-si estoy bien- le dijo Harry tratando de contener las ganas de abrazarla y besarla.

-hola Hagrid, hola Ainer- dijo el señor Wesley.

-ustedes se conocen?- pregunto Harry al mismo tiempo a Ainer y al señor Wesley.

-o si Minerva no la presento cuando la llevaba a Hogwarts- dijo el señor Wesley.

-Ainer querida es cierto que tu salvaste a Harry de los dementores?- pregunto la señora wesley.

-bueno…

-la verdad es que si ella me salvo- dijo Harry

-o querida que bueno que hayas llegado a salvar a Harry- le dijo la señora Wesley a Ainer al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.-Gracias-

-No tiene que agradecérmelo señora Wesley yo solo hice lo que debía- dijo Ainer.

-no importa tu lo salvaste y eso te lo agradezco.-

-bueno creo que debemos de ir a comprar las cosas para la escuela- dijo el señor Wesley

-Es verdad Arthur, bueno somos muchos creo que debemos separarnos, por que no harry vienes con nosotros y Ginny- dijo la señora Wesley.

-creo que es mejor que Harry, Ron y Hermione estén juntos molly- dijo Hagrid

-si pero bueno es que quien estará para protegerlos-

-yo me ofrezco- dijo Ainer.

-pero querida no creo que tu... bueno...

-puedo protegerlos de hecho fue por eso que la profesora McGonagall me envió con Harry y Hagrid-

-es verdad Molly si Ainer va con ellos estarán bien- dijo Hagrid.

-de acuerdo entonces nos veremos aquí en una hora- dijo molly.

Y ella, el señor Wesley, Ginny y Hagrid se fueron hacia florist and bloots.

-bueno creo que es mejor que vayamos a comprar las túnicas y así ustedes podrán platicar-

-gracias- dijo Hermione y todos fueron hacia la tienda de madame malkin.  
Entraron en la tienda para comprar sus túnicas.

-y que tal el verano Harry?- le pregunto Ron.

-Bien aunque lamento no haber ido a la boda de Fleur y Bill, por cierto como esta el- dijo Harry.

-esta muy bien por ahora no hay efectos secundarios que se presente en bill- dijo ron.

-ojala que esto no pase de su gusto por chuletas- dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa

-ojala- dijeron Ron y Harry.

-y bueno Harry que piensas hacer con respecto a lo de voldemort- preguntó Hermione en un susurro para que nadie mas lo oyera

-no estoy seguro creo que por ahora estaré en Hogwarts al menos hasta que este seguro que piensa hacer voldemort contra mi, y quizás estando en Hogwarts pueda averiguar algo mas sobre los horcruxes restantes-

-te ayudaremos Harry a encontrarlos- dijo ron.

-gracias- dijo Harry.

-bien muchachos sus túnicas están listas- dijo madame Malkin.

Todos salieron de la tienda hacia sortilegios Wesleys parando en algunas tiendas para echar un vistazo. Harry les relato a sus amigos Ron y Hermione como fue que Ainer lo salvo de los dementores y lo llevo a Hogwarts.

-vaya entonces debes de ser una bruja poderosa para haber ahuyentado a los dementores después de que el patronus de Harry se desvaneció- dijo Hermione cuando llegaban a la tienda.

-bueno yo solo tuve suerte para salvarlo- dijo ainer.

-suerte eso no es verdad no después de la forma en como me salvaste- dijo Harry y en la cara de Ainer se dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-que bueno que llegan- dijo la señora Wesley.

-supongo que ya compraron todo- pregunto el señor Wesley.

-si- dijeron todos al unísono

-bueno entonces es hora de que regresemos a Hogwarts- dijo Hagrid.

-esta bien, entonces los veré en Hogwarts- les dijo Harry a sus amigos

-hasta Hogwarts- contestaron ellos.

-cuídate Harry- dijo la señora Wesley.

-adiós- y Harry, Ainer y Hagrid se fueron rumbo a Hogwarts.

Los días que faltaban para terminar las vacaciones fueron muy amenos y divertidos además de que pasaron muy rápido.

Pronto llego el primero de septiembre día en que comenzarían las clases de nuevo en Hogwarts.

Llego pronto la tarde y Harry y Ainer bajaron al vestíbulo para esperar a que llegaran Ron y Hermione. Pronto aparecieron los carruajes tirados por thestrals y poco a poco comenzaron a bajar los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Llegaron Ron y Hermione en un carruaje acompañados de Neville y Luna.

-hola Harry- dijeron al unísono Luna y Neville.

-hola Luna, hola Neville-

-y quien es ella- pregunto Luna señalando a Ainer.

-ella es Ainer Salazar estará con nosotros en Hogwarts- dijo Harry

-hola- dijo Ainer a Neville y a Luna.

-que les parece si pasamos al gran comedor- dijo Hermione

Todos entraron al gran comedor para su sorpresa había muchos alumnos en el al parecer sus padres sabían que a pesar de lo que estaba pasando Hogwarts era el lugar mas seguro que existía.

-bueno hasta luego- dijo Luna y se fue a sentar a la mesa de Ranvenclaw.

Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ainer se sentaron y aguardaron, pronto todos los alumnos estaban en el gran comedor y las puertas se abrieron una pequeña comitiva de niños entraron por las puertas dirigidos por la profesora McGonagall y por el profesor Flikwick.  
La profesora McGonagall fue a sentarse en la silla del director ahora suya, y espero a que el profesor Flikwick comenzara.  
La selección pasa sin ningún percance exceptuando que los pequeños de primero estaban muy nerviosos. Comenzó el banquete donde por lo general se podía platicar de lo que había pasado en el verano. Después del sabroso banquete la profesora McGonagall se paro en su lugar y todos guardaron silencio.

"bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts nuevos alumnos y viejos también espero que este sea un buen año para todos y como sabrán después de lo que paso aquí en junio la escuela estuvo a punto de cerrarse así que se a impuesto medias de máxima seguridad a la escuela es por esto que los viajes a Hogsmeade han sido cancelados. (hubo un murmullo de desaprobación) esto es por su bien muchachos, además de que no se le permitirá a ningún alumno bajo ninguna circunstancia estar fuera de su sala común después de anochecer, y como ya saben esta estrictamente prohibido ir al bosque. Además de estos avisos me complace presentarles a quien será mi sucesor como profesor de transformaciones el es John Grand (Hubo una calida bienvenida para el profesor Grand el cual era un hombre de unos 35 años algo moreno, de mediana estatura y con anteojos)  
Chicos gracias por la calurosa bienvenida para nuestro nuevo profesor pero tengo que darles una mala noticia por ahora la materia de defensa contra las artes oscuras no la tendrán por que no hay nadie dispuesto a impartirla"

Hubo muchos murmullos en el gran comedor de desaprobación por que les quitaban la materia más importante ahora que lord voldemort estaba en su apogeo.

" chicos se que esta materia es muy importante pero tratare de encontrar un profesor lo antes posible así que por ahora váyanse a descansar a sus salas comunes"

Todos se fueron Ron y Hermione avanzaron hacia delante para guiar a los de primero y Ainer y Harry se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-como es posible que no encuentre profesor para esta materia pudieron habernos puesto a algún auror- decía Harry en la sala común

-no lo se por lo que he oído es que ese puesto esta maldito no?- decía Ainer

-bueno si pero ahora solo un profesor de defensa a muerto pero fue por que estaba poseído por voldemort- decía Harry

-aun así no crees que ellos tengan miedo de que halla otra muerte o quizá el ministerio tema que alguien mandado por voldemort entre a la escuela- dijo Ainer

Harry, con esto que dijo Ainer se desconcertó, ella podía tener razón pero aparte de Dumbledore y otros miembros de la orden no había escuchado a nadie mas pronunciar el nombre de voldemort.

-como es que pronuncias el nombre de voldemort sin miedo- pregunto Harry

-ah eso, bueno después de lo que te dije lo preguntas yo no sabia nada del mundo mágico hasta hace poco así que no se por que tenga que temerle a pronunciar el nombre de voldemort-

-tienes razón- decía Harry con una sonrisa -pero es que conozco a tantos magos de mi edad que tienen miedo a pronunciar su nombre que me sorprendí de que tu lo hicieras-

En ese momento entraron Hermione y Ron por el retrato y se fueron a sentar al lado de ellos.

-saben de la nueva noticia- decía hermione -Hagrid es el jefe de la casa Gryffindor-

-eso es estupendo- decía Harry -como es que no nos lo dijo-

-parece que quería que fuera una sorpresa- decía Ainer

-eso parece- decía Ron

-bueno es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- decía Hermione y todos se fueron hacia sus respectivos dormitorios.

Harry se cambio de ropa y se puso su pijama pensando en la noticia de que Hagrid era jefe de Gryffindor no podía esperar para verlo en la mañana así que se metió en su cama y se durmió.


	3. Patronus

**Patronus **

La mañana siguiente hubo un gran ajetreo en Hogwarts los alumnos se disponían a bajar a desayunar para luego ir a sus clases. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ainer bajaron al gran comedor y ahí vieron a Hagrid quien estaba entregando los horarios a los de Gryffindor.

-hola Hagrid felicidades por lo de jefe de Gryffindor- le decía Harry  
-gracias espero hacer un buen trabajo-  
-lo harás Hagrid estoy segura- decía Ainer  
-gracias Ainer, aquí tiene sus horarios para este año-  
-vaya nuestra primera clase es pociones, haber que dice Slughorn de ti este año ahora que ya no tienes el libro- le decía Ron a Harry  
-ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Harry preocupado

Después de que terminaron de desayunar fueron hacia el salón de pociones donde estaba el profesor Slughorn esperándolos.  
-muy bien veo que casi estamos todos los del año pasado serian once claro esta, pero como tenemos a una nueva estudiante este año verdad señorita Salazar serán entonces doce- cuando Slughorn dijo estas palabras todos voltearon a ver a Ainer nunca antes hubo un nuevo alumno en Hogwarts que no fuera de primer año.  
-bueno queridos para nuestra primera clase quise que ustedes preparen una poción que a muchos de ustedes les interesara Armortencia la poción de amor, para aquel que sea capaz de hacerla o de acercarse le daré una botella de Félix felicis como el año pasado así que comiencen-  
Todos empezaron a preparar sus pociones Harry se sentía ciertamente preocupado por que sabia que fallaría ya que no tenia mas el libro del príncipe mestizo, pero aun así hizo todo lo que pudo en seguir las instrucciones del libro y no iba tan mal para cuando se iba a cumplir el plazo para terminarla, su poción estaba de un color rosa como la de Hermione.  
-se acabo el tiempo… muy bien veamos que fue lo que hicieron- Slughorn paso a través de las mesas examinando las pociones a veces hacia caras de repudio o tosía al olerlas y entonces alcanzo la mesa donde se encontraban primero examino la poción de Ron a la cual no dijo nada como a las otras luego paso a revisar la de Hermione a la que le dijo que se acercaba muy bien a lo que debía ser y luego paso con Harry.  
-a querido Harry veo que a ti como a la señorita Granger les falto para terminarla creo que esto lo decidiré cuando veo la última poción- paso a la poción de Ainer y cuando se paro enfrente de su caldero se le ilumino la cara -damas y caballeros aquí tenemos a la clara ganadora la señorita Salazar a logrado terminar muy bien la poción de Armortencia así que aquí tiene la botella de Félix felicis y diez puntos para gryffindor, todos pueden irse-

Todos guardaron sus cosas y salieron del salón hacia su próxima clase que era encantamientos  
-vaya Ainer como fue que pudiste hacer la poción tan perfecta parece que ya tienes competencia Hermione- decía Ron.  
-bueno al menos alguien aparte de mi realmente se esmera en hacer las cosas no como otros Ron- dijo Hermione.

Llegaron a clases de encantamientos donde para sorpresa de todos Hermione no fue la primera en clase si no Ainer gracias a ella Gryffindor en una sola clase gano 50 puntos por que fue la única que en aquella clase pudo hacer el hechizo desmemorizante contra Hermione.

Cuando ellos bajaron a comer los de séptimo ya habían divulgado como Ainer había sido la mejor en las dos clases que tuvieron y como había superado a Hermione.

Ainer ante todos estos comentarios parecía incomoda así que convenció a Harry, Ron y Hermione de pasar la hora libre en los terrenos del colegio.

Se sentaron bajo un árbol y se pusieron a platicar, Ainer insistía ante Ron que tubo suerte en hacer la poción, en contestar las preguntas de Flitwick Y de realizar el encantamiento desmemorizador, aunque Hermione le dijo que no era suerte lo que ella hizo si no puro talento.

Entonces sin darse cuenta los alumnos de séptimo de Ranvenclaw, de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor se les acercaron y los rodearon.  
-oye Ainer es cierto lo que dicen en el ministerio que tu en el verano salvaste a Harry de los dementores- pregunto Ernie McMillan.  
-bueno yo...-  
-la verdad es que si me salvo- dijo Harry mirando a Ainer que se había puesto algo roja.  
-y es verdad que superaste el patronus de Harry?- preguntaba Dean Thomas.  
-bueno si- dijo Ainer  
-podrías mostrárnoslo?- preguntaron muchos a la vez

Ainer volteaba a verlos sin saber que responder entonces Harry le dijo "adelante" ella se paro y dijo "expecto patronum" y de la punta de su varita salió un hermosa ave fénix que tenia una luz segadora y a la vez reconfortante, Ainer para que los demás pudieran verla mejor hizo que su patronus planeara por los terrenos de una manera espectacular y luego hizo que se desvaneciera todos aplaudieron fuertemente y entonces oyeron una voz que decía "espectacular patronus" no era otro mas que Lupin.

-Ainer acompáñame por favor- decía Lupin y Ainer lo siguió hacia al castillo.  
-creen que la vayan a regañar por esto- preguntaba Ron algo conmocionado  
-no lo se - dijo Hermione.  
-espero que no después de todo fue nuestra culpa nosotros le dijimos que lo hiciera- dijo Neville con un dejo de miedo en la voz.  
-todo va ha estar bien por que recuerden que Lupin alabo su patronus- dijo Harry  
-ojala- decía Dean.

Como el resto de la tarde ya no tenían ninguna clase todos se fueron a la sala común esperando a que Ainer entrara y les dijera que fue lo que sucedió. Ainer no fue en toda la tarde a la sala común a si que Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron al gran comedor para la cena y ahí encontraron a Ainer.  
-¿que fue lo que paso?- le pregunto Harry  
-nada de que preocuparse- contesto Ainer con una sonrisa en su cara.  
-como que nada de que preocuparnos no apareciste en la sala común en toda la tarde- dijo Hermione.  
-bueno eso fue por que después de que me fui con Lupin el me invito un jugo y empezamos a platicar de mi patronus y después nos encontramos con la profesora Mcgonagall que nos invito a su despacho a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla- decía Ainer.  
-la profesora McGonagall- dijo Ron estupefacto.  
-si-  
-y entonces no te castigaron ni te regaño por lo del patronus- pregunto Harry  
-bueno si me regaño por utilizar el patronus sin necesidad pero eso fue todo-  
-vaya es un alivio- comento Hermione.

Después de la cena todos se fueron a dormir después de todo gracias a Ainer no tenían tarea excepto por practicar los hechizos desmemorizantes. Harry pensó que este había sido un gran comienzo de clases por un momento se olvido de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo de que lord Voldemort quisiera matarlo y de que el tenia que encontrar y destruir los 4 horcruxes faltantes para poder eliminar a Voldemort de una vez por todas. 


	4. La profesora de DCAO

**La profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras **

La mañana siguiente en el gran comedor hubo un gran alboroto ya que la profesora McGonagall anuncio que había encontrado profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Así que los alumnos de séptimo se prepararon pues ellos serian los primeros en tener clases con el nuevo profesor.

-bien chicos tienen que ir al salón 14 para su primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras- les decía la profesora McGonagall a los de séptimo.  
-pero profesora Ainer todavía no sabe que tenemos profesor- le dijo Hermione.  
-no te preocupes por eso ella ya lo sabe- le dijo la profesora McGonagall a Hermione -vamos dense prisa o llegaran tarde-

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron rumbo al salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Cuando llegaron algunos alumnos de séptimo ya estaban dentro así que ellos entraron y se sentaron a esperar al profesor. Minutos después ya todos los de séptimo se encontraban dentro impacientes por conocer al profesor.

-Esto es preocupante- decía Hermione -aun no a llegado Ainer ojala se apresure si no tendrá problemas con el nuevo profesor-  
Después de que Hermione dijo esto la puerta del aula se abrió y entro la profesora McGonagall.  
-atención por favor chicos quiero presentarles a quien será su nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, entra por favor-  
Todos se voltearon hacia la puerta y por ella entro para sorpresa de todos Ainer.

-bueno chicos esta es su nueva profesora Ainer Salazar, los dejo con ella creo que tendrán muchas cosas que preguntarle- y al terminar de decir esto salió por la puerta y la cerro detrás de ella.

-bien creo que tendrán preguntas que hacerme así que adelante- entonces el brazo de Hermione se levanto -si Hermione-  
-quiero preguntar por que la profesora McGonagall te dio el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras si se supone que no has terminado la educación mágica y no estas mas calificada que nosotros-  
-es cierto que no he terminado completamente mi educación mágica, pero en lo que se refiere a defensa contra las artes oscuras si por que en junio realice el éxtasis de esta materia- Dijo Ainer visiblemente nerviosa.  
-hablas en serio?- pregunto Hermione incrédula.  
-si- y apareció frente a Hermione un pergamino oficial el cual mostraba que Ainer había obtenido un extraordinario en el éxtasis de defensa contra las artes oscuras y aun mas con créditos extras.  
-esto es impresionante un éxtasis con extraordinario a tu edad y sin haber estado en un colegio en magia antes, vaya…-  
Ainer ligeramente sonrojada sonrió desapareciendo el pergamino -alguna pregunta mas- Ernie McMillan alzo la mano -¿si?-  
-bueno aparte de lo que dijo Hermione creo que querríamos saber como fue que la profesora McGonagall la escogió para impartir clases si se supone que no había encontrado profesor para defensa contra las artes oscuras-  
-bueno eso fue gracias a ustedes, ayer cuando Lupin me vio haciendo ese patronus, me llamo y me llevo con la profesora McGonagall le propuso ponerme como profesora y bueno aquí estoy-  
Después de la explicación de Ainer los alumnos de séptimo ya estaban convencidos de por que ella estaba en ese puesto.

-bien es momento de que empecemos con la clase- dijo Ainer y de pronto todos estaban en silencio y mirándola expectativos -veamos, comenzaremos esta clase con el encantamiento patronus se que varios de ustedes saben crear un patronus corpóreo y algunos pocos mas pueden hacer un escudo que puede repeler a un solo dementor pero algunos mas no son capaces de realizar un patronus y los que son capaces no tienen la fuerza necesaria para invocar un patronus poderoso que sea capaz de que aunque su creador este comenzando a sucumbir bajo los efectos de los dementores pueda no desaparecer y proteger a su creador, así que en esta clase aprenderán a como invocar un patronus poderoso, así que de pie por favor- todos se pararon y con un movimiento de su varita Ainer hizo a un lado todas las mesas y las sillas -bien para hacer un patronus correctamente quiero que se concentren en el momento mas feliz de su vida, quiero que recuerden muy bien ese momento, la gran felicidad que sintieron, que no piensen en otra cosa mas que en ese momento, cuando cuente tres quiero que todos digan expecto patronum concentrándose en su pensamiento, de acuerdo uno, dos, tres….- El salón se lleno de gritos de expecto patronum y de pronto se ilumino extraordinariamente el salón.

-bien hecho puedo ver que todos pudieron invocar un patronus ahora concéntrese y traten de que su patronus no desaparezca y este por lo menos unos 15 minutos o mas- les dijo Ainer.  
Cerca de 5 minutos después estaban comenzando a desaparecer algunos patronus cuando se cumplieron los 15 minutos solo el patronus de Neville, Harry y Hermione seguían intactos.  
-bien parece ser que ustedes tres si se concentraron, ya pueden hacerlos desaparecer- y sus patronus se desvanecieron -bien por esto quince puntos para Gryffindor, cinco por cada uno, pueden irse- y después de que Ainer dijo esto todos fueron hacia sus mochilas y salieron del salón hacia su próxima clase que seria transformaciones.

-fue una fabulosa clase no lo creen- decía Ron.  
-vaya si que lo fue, me recordó mucho al E. D- dijo Neville -debes admitir Harry que ella es una mejor profesora que tu-  
-es verdad Neville- dijo Harry.  
Ellos llegaron a la clase de transformaciones y esperaron a fuera al profesor. Entonces vieron que atrás de ellos venia corriendo Ainer.  
-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Hermione  
-vengo a… tomar clase- dijo Ainer entrecortadamente.  
-clase- repitió Ron sin comprender  
-si aunque ahora sea profesora de defensas contra las artes oscuras tengo que pasar mis otras clases ya que en estas no he presentado éxtasis- dijo Ainer.  
-pero no es mucho trabajo para ti, ser profesora y a la vez estar en clases- pregunto Hermione  
-si podría ser pero estaré bien- contesto Ainer.  
Después de que dijo esto Ainer se abrió la puerta del aula y el profesor Grand les dijo que pasaran.

-bienvenidos a la clase de transformaciones yo soy el profesor John Grand, como primera clase veremos transformación humana, veremos como ustedes podrán transformarse en animales durante cierto tiempo, bien para comenzar quiero que se transformen en algo pequeño escojan entre un ratón, un gato y un perro, concéntrense bien en lo que se van a transformar, muy bien listos ahora-

A muchos de los de séptimo les salio cola, orejas o bigotes esta vez solo hubo dos personas que pudieron hacer la transformación correctamente, Hermione y Ainer.  
-fantástico, jamás tuve algún alumno que a la primera se transformasen, muy bien 20 puntos para Gryffindor- y el profesor Grand agito su varita y volvió a Hermione y a Ainer a la normalidad.

-Esto es excelente si siguen así tendremos ganada la copa de la casa desde octubre- comento Dean Thomas a Hermione y Ainer media hora después cuando se encontraban en el gran comedor para la comida.  
-si ahora solo tendremos que ganar la copa de quidditch para darle el triunfo a Gryffindor- dijo Ron. -Por cierto Harry cuando harás las pruebas para cazador-  
-las tengo pensadas para el viernes en la tarde-  
-oye ainer piensas participar, por que si vuelas como eres en las clases tendríamos ganada la copa- le decía ron  
-lo siento ron pero no voy a participar ahora con lo de profesora no tengo las tardes libres y si me quedara no podría practicar- dijo ainer.  
-vaya que lastima pero aun así con el equipo que tenemos ganaremos-dijo Ron con gran entusiasmo 


End file.
